Seeing in Taint
by MySpecialDream
Summary: There is a new girl at DWMA and she maybe the key to the kishin's soul. Sorry the summary is confusing but you'll understand later in the story. Also Spoiler for those who havent watched the anime.
1. Chapter 1: New Student

The spiked sun was hovering in the sky above DWMA and the rumble of voices floated in the classroom. "Did you hear there is going to be a new student today? I sure won't let the kid steal my spotlight!" boasted the greatest voice of all, Black Star.

His weapon, Tsubaki, just giggled with a smile next to him. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Maka asked.

Death the Kid answered, "I believe it's a girl."

"I can't wait, I can't wait! I'm sooo going to be her friend," Patty exclaimed.

"Calm down, Patty. You don't want to scare her," Liz said.

Patty put her finger just below her lips and asked, "How could I do that?"

Just then the door opened and a girl walked in. She had waist length, light purple hair with a flowery barrette on each side and evergreen eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with a brown buttoned vest over it and an ankle length, lavender skirt on and cute black slip on shoes. She had on a kind smile and went straight to Professor Stein. She bowed and said, "Hello, I'm a new student." Stein smiled at the cute girl then said in a loud voice, "Attention class, we have a new student. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

She turned to the class confident. "Hello, my name is Nani DeClaire. I just transferred here and I am a Meister. I have two Weapons who will be arriving in a few days and I'm very excited to be attending DWMA," she said making eye contact with everyone, perfect public speaking and bowed at the end.

"What a wonderful introduction, Nani. Now go ahead and take a seat by Kid," Stein said. Liz and Patty turned to look at Kid and he was staring at her.

"What's wrong Kid?" Liz whispered.

"What perfect symmetry and beauty she has," Kid said to no one at all. Liz and Patty looked at each other and thought the same thing, "_Kid has a crush._" Liz nudged Kid and he shot up and said, "Yes?"

"Go ahead and sit next to Kid, Nani," Stein said.

"Okay," Nani replied and started walking to the seat with such grace. Kid had finally sat down and Nani sat down next to him and smiled at him. Kid blushed a little and smiled a nervous smile.

Patty then lunged herself over the desk with and extended hand. "Hi, I'm Patty. I'm going to be your friend."

Nani giggled a little and shook Patty's hand. "Great, I'm glad. It's nice to meet you Patty," Nani said.

Liz peeked her head out from behind Patty and said "Hi, I'm Liz, Patty's sister." Nani reached a hand over and shook Liz's hand.

No one said anything then Patty poked Kid and Kid looked at her and frowned. "What?"

"Introduce yourself, Kid," Patty whispered.

"Oh! My apologizes, I'm Death the Kid and Liz and Patty are my Weapons," Kid said and shook her hand. "I hope your time at DWMA is a great one."

"It's very nice to meet you… wait are Lord Death's son?" Nani said and Kid nodded.

"Oh my, this is amazing! I'm so excited to meet you!" Nani's smiled got wider. "Would you give me the honor of giving me a tour of the academy?"

"Uh… Sure, yes, of course," Kid said.

"What should I call you? Mister Death or maybe Young Loud Death?" Nani said.

"You can call me Kid," Kid said.

"Okay, Kid," Nani said with a giggle.

Then all of a sudden Black Star landed right in front of her on the desk. "Hey Nani, I'm the great assassin Black Star and I will surpass GOD! So since I'm so great and you're a girl I'll let you have the spotlight but surely it'll come back to me in no time! Ha ha ha ha ha!" boasted Black Star.

Nani started clapping. "That was amazing! Where did you come from? You just jumped out of nowhere! It's an honor to meet you Great Assassin Black Star," Nani exclaimed.

Tsubaki walked up the stairs to meet Nani. "Hello, I'm Tsubaki and I'm Black Star's Weapon." Nani and Tsubaki shook hands.

Then Maka came up to her with Soul following behind her. "Welcome to DWMA, Nani. I'm Maka. I'm a Meister too and this is Soul, he is my Weapon."

"Yo," was all Soul said. Maka and Nani shook hands.

"So what kind of Weapons do you have, Nani?" Maka asked.

"My Weapons are Sais and they're twins. Tsukiko and Yoko. I hope they get here soon," Nani said and for just a moment there was deep sadness in her eyes but Kid was the only one to notice.

Stein then said, "Enough chit chat people take your seats. Class is about to begin." He turns to the black board and then back. "Oh yeah, Miss DeClaire from the students and staff of DWMA, welcome to Death City."

_Okay, that was the first chapter! Comment and review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters just my OCs._


	2. Chapter 2: Staying and Bubbles

Nani's first day at DWMA went by fast and as everyone was walking out Maka asked, "So, Nani where are you staying?"

Nani just stopped in her tracks with her eyes down. "Oh, no," she mumbled with a tight throat like she was going to cry.

"Ha ha ha ha ha," Patty starts cracking up and then Nani starts crying. Patty claps her back and says, "It's alright Nani, you can stay with us. Right, Kid?" Patty bats her eyelashes at Kid.

Kid blushes. "Sure."

Nani quickly stops crying and has a grin on her face. "Oh, thank you Kid!"

They arrived at Kid's house and Nani stared at it in awe. "That's spectacular symmetry," Nani whispered.

"Why, thank you," Kid said. "Wait, do you love symmetry too?"

"Well, I know nothing is perfect but I do enjoy symmetry," Nani replied looking over the house once more.

Patty and Liz were waiting by the door. "You know its symmetrical inside too," Liz says.

Nani says, "I'd like to see that." She skipped up the stairs with Kid following behind. Liz swings open the doors to a white hallway with symmetrical painting hanging perfectly straight on the walls. "Amazing," Nani gasped and Kid smiled proudly.

Patty grabs Nani's wrist and says "Come see my and Liz's room, Nani."

"Okay," Nani says and with that Patty takes off with Nani flailing around like a flag as she ran. They get to Patty and Liz's room and Patty practically kicks open the door.

"That's my side," Patty points to the right side of the room "and that's Liz's side." Patty points to the left side of the room. All on Patty's side giraffes are everywhere, lying on the floor and drawn all over the wall. Unlike Patty's side of the room, Liz's side of the room was very organized and clean.

Liz then appeared in the door way. "It's getting late. Who wants to talk a shower first?" Liz said.

Patty's hand shot up. "Oh, oh, oh! Me! Pick me Liz!" Patty whispered with eyes closed tight.

"Yes, Patty?" Liz said.

"Why don't we all take a bath together?" Patty suggested.

"I don't know, Patty. Nani might not feel comfortable with that," Liz stated.

"It'll be alright. It'll be only me, you and Nani," Patty said.

"Okay," Nani just said.

Patty jumped up and down yelling "Yay!" They all went to the bathroom wrapped in towels, with Patty leading to the bathroom.

"Wow, that's a large bath tub," Nani said and it was it was like two bath tubs formed together.

Patty popped her head out of the bathroom and yelled "Kid, we're all taking a bath together so don't think you can join in!" Patty's voice echoed all over the house.

Then Kid ran as fast as lightning to the bathroom doorway and yelled back in reply, "Why would I do that?" Then he caught a glance of the blushing Nani that was wrapped in a towel. Kid flamed up in blush and put his hands over his nose and mouth really quick and ran away. Liz and Patty started giggling and Liz started the running water in the bath tub. Patty closed and locked the door and they both dropped their towels and sat down in the already bubbly water. Nani soon joined them with a sigh as the hot water hit her skin.

Patty giggled and said "Kid thinks you're cute."

Nani was flustered. "What? No. Really?"

"Absolutely, it was like love at first sight for him right when you walked into class," Liz said rubbing her arm with a sponge.

Nani giggled and said "Kid does seemed nice and we both like symmetry…but I only want to be friends right now," with a nod and Patty started washing Nani's hair. After that Patty started playing with a rubber duck and Liz kept washing herself with a thoughtful look on her face. It made Nani worry and then Liz got out of the bath first. Then Patty and Nani got out of the bath tub at the same time. Patty pulled the plug to drain the tub and they went to Liz and Patty's room and Nani wore a T-shirt that belonged to Liz.

There was also a futon laid out for Nani and the all laid down to sleep. "Good night, Liz. Good night, Nani," Patty said.

"Good night, Patty. Good night, Nani," Liz said.

"Good night, Patty. Good night, Liz," Nani said.

Then in the doorway Kid said "Good night, girls."

All at the same time Nani, Liz and Patty said "Good night, Kid."

With a relaxed sigh Nani's eyelids fell heavy and she fell into sleep with a peaceful look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Dying

A couple of days went by and a big celebration was announced to celebrate the founding of the DWMA. Tsukiko and Yoko had not arrived yet and the DWMA was filled with a buzz about the celebration. The celebration was going to be formal, so many of the girls were talking about dresses and make up and such.

It was in the middle of class and Nani was getting fidgety. Then out of nowhere Nani blurted, "Kid, what's your favorite color?"

Kid replied, "Um… black, why?"

"No reason," she said and suddenly took an interest in the ceiling. But really she was thinking about her dress. She was going to make her own dress and she wanted to get a compliment from Kid really bad.

"What dress are you going to wear, Nani?" Maka asked, interrupting Nani's thoughts.

"Um… I'm going to make my dress," Nani explained.

"Really? Cool, I didn't know you could sew," Maka said. Nani had finally gotten a place of her own so she could make her dress without Kid seeing it before it was time.

Nani went home and soon she was having a coughing fit just like the night before. They were becoming more frequent and it was getting hard not having them at school. She took one of the tablets and started working on the dress.

By the time the celebration came Nani was really weak but hid it well enough from everyone else. The dress was black and had a giant ribbon around the middle. There were two skull clips on either side other head in her hair and she had small high heels on and silk shoulder length gloves on.

Nani goes to Maka's house so they can walk there together. Maka has a maroon dress on with frills at the bottom and her hair is tied up with ribbons. "Wow, you look so pretty, Nani," Maka says and hugs her. Nani kind of leans into her in the hug and sighs. Soul sees her and she gives him pleading eyes. He just looks away with a little growl.

"Maka, you beautiful," Nani says as they pull out of the hug. "Hi Soul," Nani greets him.

Soul lifts his head and says "Hmm."

Maka claps her hands and says, "Let's go."

They get to DWMA and everyone is dressed up and everything. Nani fights a cough because she knows once she starts it's hard to stop. Tsubaki is dressed up very pretty and Black Star is in a messy tuxedo. Kid, Liz, and Patty are in matching outfits and Patty squeals at how pretty Nani is when she sees her. Kid's jaw drops at the sight of Nani but picks it up quick. Liz pushes Kid and he skids to her.

Kid scratches the back of his neck. "You look very beautiful, Nani," Kid says.

"Thanks," she says but has a bad feeling about that night. Suddenly Nani gets sick feeling and walks away from Kid and into DWMA without anyone else. The place was filled with a bunch of Meisters and Weapons everywhere.

Everyone gathers in a hall where Lord Death is greeting people and Black Star is attacking the buffet with Tsubaki just watching him. Everything was happening so fast. Kid was talking and then Cyd came in with blood coming from his side. Nani instantly came to assist him and then all of Death City was under attack by witches. Cyd helped Maka and Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty, and Stein escape before everyone was put on lock down in the tower.

Before they left Nani told them all, "Good luck and be safe." Cyd collapsed and Nani with him. Nani was sweaty and panting and her eyes were growing heavier. "Are you okay, Cyd?" Nani said in a raspy voice.

"I'm fine but are you okay, Nani?" Cyd replied. Nani's eyes rolled in back and she was over taken by darkness. _No I can't die yet, just a little longer._ Nani thought. She was going to hang on until the very end and she knew tonight was going to be the night of her demise. Her eyes were closed but she could hear everyone talking and rushing around. They laid Nani down on a curtain and Cyd next to her. "What's wrong with Nani?" She heard many people ask.

The lock around the tower broke and all the Meisters and Weapons left to fight off the witches. Nani sat up and stood with wobbling legs. She staggered to a column with a curtain around it and clung to the curtain with hard quick breathes. She felt her sickness over taking her. Making her eyes heavy and numbing her whole body. The curtain fell and she with it. The red velvet curtain covered her like a blanket and lay there on the cold tile floor with the heavy curtain on her.

Nani knew she could not hang on any longer and in her mind her life played like a movie just for her. Her mother, her father, Tsukiko and Yoko, and all her friends at DMWA, all of her memories with them and without danced on the insides of her eyelids.

Her death was advancing on her quick so she slowed her breathing. She breathed her last breathe and welcomed death. But the moment her last breathe left her lips her whole body was taken in by Madness. The Kishin Madness.

_Oh, no_, _the Kishin is out._


	4. Chapter 4: A Choice

Everyone came back disappointed, worried and fear struck. The one who found Nani was Cyd when he was all fixed up. "Oh, no," he said with sadness in his voice. He picked her up and went to the infirmary. No one was there and that was what he was hoping for. He laid her body on one of the beds and called up Lord Death on a mirror in the infirmary.

"Lord Death, Nani DeClaire is dead for reasons unknown," Cyd said.

"Hmm…" was all Lord Death said. "Well it's not every day one of my students die. This is very disgruntling, how sad."

Then right at that moment Soul walked into the infirmary. His eye brows went up at the sight of Nani and then his eyebrows knitted together from realization. "She's dead."

"Hiya, Soul, good to see ya," Lord Death said.

"How?" Soul asked.

"We don't know," Cyd said.

"Hey Soul, do you know where Nani is? I can't find her anywhere on campus," Maka said, outside the door. She started to open the door, and then Soul slammed it shut.

"I'm changing in here, I haven't seen Nani today either," Soul said with a glance at Nani. "Go look around campus again; I'll meet you in class."

"Okay, Soul but you're acting weird today," Maka said and left.

"You should have just told Maka, the truth Soul," Cyd said.

"What did you expect me to do? I just found out myself and I still have to wrap my head around this all," Soul said. Then he took a long look at Cyd.

"What?" Cyd said.

"I'll get everyone together after class and we'll decide then," He said and headed for the door.

"Decide what?" Cyd said.

"You'll see," Soul replied and then left.

"That boy has an idea, no doubt," Lord Death said.

"What do I do?" Cyd asked.

"Just do as Soul says for now," Lord Death said and then disappeared from the mirror. Cyd sighed and moved the curtain to surround the bed Nani was in and waited.

Meanwhile, Soul was getting everyone. He went to Black Star and Tsubaki first. "You guys meet me and everyone else at the infirmary after class, just wait outside the door and don't go in," he told them. Black Star opened his big mouth to say something but before he could Soul said, "Don't say anything, just do it. It's important."

Then he went to talk to Kid, Liz, and Patty. "Meet me and everyone else in front of the infirmary, don't say anything, and just meet me there, all of you. I gotta go."

He didn't say anything to Maka because he would just bring her there after class and he was going to bring Professor Stein. When the time came he dragged Maka and Professor Stein to the infirmary. Kid, Liz and Patty were already there. Then some time after Tsubaki came with a reluctant Black star.

"What's so important Soul?" Black Star shot at Soul. Soul opened the door to find Cyd sleeping in a chair.

"Cyd," Soul said and Cyd shook awake.

"Oh, you gonna let them know now?" Cyd asked. Soul nodded and Cyd got up and pulled the curtain away.

It took awhile but then a wave of realization washed over them except Black Star and Patty. It took them more than awhile. "So Nani was sleeping here the whole time?" she whispered.

"I guess so," Black Star whispered.

"Look closer," Maka said with a barely whisper. Her hand was over her mouth and her eyes were tearing up.

Black Star walked to stand closest to the bed and her face. He leaned in and then he saw and realized what all the others already had realized. "No," Black Star said. "That's not possible! Wake up, Nani! Wake up!"

Black Star was about to grab her and shake her but then Tsubaki said, "Black Star," and shook her head.

"What's the matter?" Patty asked with scrunched up eyebrows.

"Nani is dead!" Black Star yelled at Patty.

Patty smiled and said, "No, she's not dead, she's sleeping."

"Patty, I'm afraid Black Star is telling the truth. Nani is dead," Professor Stein said.

Patty thought really hard about it and then burst into tears. Liz hugged her sister.

"You knew this morning, Soul," Maka said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had a plan and that's where Professor Stein comes in," Soul said.

"Me?" Professor said.

"Yes, you made Cyd into a zombie, right?" Soul said and Professor Stein nodded. "So in that case you could bring Nani back to life."

"I could but she might not be the same as she used to," Professor Stein said.

"That is why I brought everyone here. A vote, would you rather have a dead friend or a friend that is walking and talking but not necessarily alive?" Soul said. "Honestly, I'd rather leave her be, but the decision is all of ours together. So make your choice."


	5. Chapter 5: Made up my Mind & Starting

"I want her to be alive of course," Maka said without hesitation.

"She won't be alive technically, she'll be the living dead," Professor Stein pointed out.

"Whatever, there was so much I didn't know about her," Maka said with sad eyes.

"Who else wants her alive?" Professor Stein asked.

Maka raised her hand and so did Liz, Patty, and Black Star. Maka looked at Tsubaki with confusion and pleading. Tsubaki frowned and said, "I'm sorry but I believe that when it is time to die, it is time to die and it seems Nani's time came earlier than any of us expected."

Soul raised his eye brow at Kid waiting for an explanation of why he didn't want her back alive or the living dead. All gazes then turned to Kid. Kid had his arms crossed across his chest and his face was arranged as if he was angry and in deep thought at the same time. When he finally saw that he was being stared at he said, "What?"

No one said anything so Kid just said, "I need some air," and went out of the infirmary to pace in the hall. Soul listened to Kid's mumbling. "So that was it, I was just attracted to her because I could feel it. I could feel her soul seeping out of her body. How stupid could I be?"

That's when Soul stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him. "Let's talk," Soul said and led Kid farther away from the infirmary. "How stupid could you be?" Soul asked mockingly. "That's not cool, man. Even if that was the reason you liked her so much, you guys were still good friends. So don't hate on Nani. She's a good person."

"Professor Stein is going to bring her back isn't he?" Kid said.

"I'm pretty sure," Soul said. They then decided to go back into the infirmary.

"Everyone go home now, I'll start working on Nani in a little bit. Go ahead and get some rest too Cyd. Nani should be back by sun down tomorrow," Professor Stein said and so everyone left.

Professor Stein was staring at Nani's body, planning. He would have to cut most of her hair off and turn her over and collect her soul once more. It's harder than it sounds. So Stein went and got some tools from his house and then went to work.

_Sorry for this short chapter but I've got something in store for the next chapter but then again the chapter might not be so important so I might not write this certain 'something in store.' Please tell me if you want me to write this 'something in store' if not I'm not sure I'll write it. Anyway, thank you to all of you who have been reading Seeing in Taint. And thanks yous to the people who have been reviewing._


	6. Chapter 6: Tainted

_Sorry about the whole something in store thingy. Anyway I totally forgot what that was about so here is this chapter and sorry it took so long to update._

The darkness was tainted red and at first it felt hot and uncomfortable but Nani got used to the feeling soon enough. Nani was floating in an ocean of the darkness and slowly the darkness spilled into Nani's body and soul, all of it.

As the last of the darkness spilled into her body she took a large gulp of air and came to. She had shot up into a sitting position with wide eyes and her sleeping lungs greedily gulped up oxygen. She didn't know where she was she was lying in a white bed and white curtains surrounded her. Her vision was very blurred.

"Calm down, Nani," a familiar male voice said. Nani's head swerved very quickly to the direction where the voice came from. She could see the silhouette of a man; she squinted her eyes to see who it was exactly. She couldn't really see until he stepped so close to where he was at her bedside and sat down on a stool.

"P-professor Stein," she said in realization. The gray haired, stitched up man just smirked at the young girl. "Professor Stein!" Nani lunged toward him and hugged him with her arms around his neck.

"Whoa, Nani, be careful, you're not stable yet," Professor Stein warned and she could tell what he meant instantly after she moved so quickly she was winded and her whole body ached and she couldn't move again for awhile.

He picked her up and sat her in her bed again. She had recovered enough strength to sit up. "What happened? I died how is this possible? Unless…" Nani started saying.

"No I'm not dead, the last time I checked," Professor Stein assured her.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Then how?" Nani asked.

"Well, you know how Cyd is a zombie? You are a zombie too now." Stein explained. "All of your friends voted on it. They didn't want to see gone forever, not just yet."

Nani was crying and had her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound of her sobs. "That's so sweet but…"

Nani started to inspect her hands. Her skin was turned gray and she reached up to touch her hair and it was now up to her shoulders. She also saw small stitches on her hands. She slowly lifted up the curtains and stepped onto the tile floor. Leaning on the bed she made her way to a mirror in the corner of the infirmary.

She dropped the hospital gown she was wearing to look at her whole body. The girl staring back at her looked nothing like she was when she was alive. The Nani in the mirror had dark red eyes that had a frosted film over them and her hair had turned black and it was short. Her eyes then moved to the rest of her body. Her skin was grayed and stitches were on various parts of her body.

"I have to apologize for that." Professor Stein came into view in the mirror. "I wanted to figure out what it was that caused your death but you didn't show any signs of a disease or sickness."

Nani was still looking over herself. "I was sick; I was diagnosed with a sickness that would develop over time. No regular doctor could see the symptoms, only my father could see but then he disappeared when I was three. But my father did visit me right before I enrolled in DWMA, it was short but he gave me a medication. The sickness consists of me coughing uncontrollably, and my insides slowly stop working."

"My father told me, when he last visited me, that I was the first person ever to be diagnosed, so the Medical doctors named the sickness the DeClaire Disease." Nani let out a sad, small chuckle. "Isn't nice? Getting a disease named after you."

"That's interesting." Professor Stein said. Nani put the hospital gown back on and let Stein help her back into bed. She laid down and shut her eyes.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this… not yet." Nani told Stein and drifted into a half awake, half sleep state.

The odd thing was even though her eyes were closed, it was black, yes, but she could see red outlines of Stein and all the people walking around in the hall. And in the middle of the outlines was a glowing orb. Nani then came to the conclusion that the glowing orb was the person's soul.

Her vision reached farther into Death City and she saw everyone's souls. Everything she could was tainted. It was tainted with red, tainted with the Kishin Madness.

…

Maka was still upset with Soul for not telling her when he had found out she died. Maka had her arms crossed across her chest as she walked down the hall with Soul following behind her with his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground.

"Jeez, Maka I already said I was sorry," Soul said. Maka just ignored him.

They were soon at the infirmary and Maka was hesitant to go in. Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty soon arrived.

"Where's Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

"Kid didn't want to see, Nani yet," Liz explained. All of them looked at the door.

…

"They're all outside," Nani murmured without opening her eyes. Professor Stein looked up from the newspaper and stood and got the door.

"Are you all going to stand out here all day?" Stein joked. They filled in but weren't able to see her because of the curtain around her bed.

Maka moved forward to move the curtain but Stein stepped in her way. "Nani doesn't want anyone to see her. Her appearance has changed a great deal and it has shocked her quite a bit."

"I don't care, I want to see her. Nani is still Nani. If she doesn't want us to see her I want to hear it from her own lips," Maka practically growled. She was not intimidating to Professor Stein who was towering over her.

"I don't want anyone to see me, like I am Maka, I'm sorry," Nani said from behind the curtain. Nani was awake now with her eyes open and she was sitting up now. "My appearance is…distorted and odd…tainted, I guess… I am tainted."

"I don't care, Nani! You're my friend, I want to see you!" Maka screamed. She kept trying to get past Stein. Professor Stein caught her and she started to pound on his chest with her fists.

"Maka, calm down," Soul said and grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him. "That's not cool. You need to calm down; Nani didn't say you could never see her. Just be patient for now."

"I'm sorry, Maka," Nani said.


End file.
